


Happy birthday to my soulmate (Love you 5ever)

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Birthday Celebrations, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: It’s Crystal’s birthday and Gigi knows that she has to do something special. She’s been planning it for a month at least, trying to figure out all the details and make sure nothing goes wrong. This is the first birthday they’ve spent together since they became official, so Gigi wants to make sure it’s perfect.Spoiler alert. It’s not perfect.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Happy birthday to my soulmate (Love you 5ever)

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Gigi’s Instagram story  
> So I don’t love this. And I might edit it later. But I wanted to post for Crystal’s birthday. This takes place in an AU where One Direction is either still together or got back together.

Gigi wants to start the day out right and plans to bring Crystal breakfast in bed. At first, things are going well. She has the coffee made and the bread in the toaster and she’s working on the omelet. She goes to pour the coffee and sets it on the tray when she smells something burning. She runs to look at the omelet, which seems fine, then checks the toast. It is completely black.

“Shit.” She picks it up and drops it immediately when it burns her fingers. As she’s trying to clean it up and throw it away she sees a lot of smoke out of the corner of her eye. “Oh no!” She turns around to find the omelet burnt past the point of recognition. And that’s when the smoke detector starts going off, beeping loudly throughout the apartment. “Fucking mother fucker.” She runs to try to turn it off before it wakes Crystal up, but she’s not fast enough.

“What’s going on?” Crystal asks, rubbing her eyes as she enters the kitchen in her underwear and an oversized t-shirt.

“I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, but I burnt everything,” Gigi pouts. 

Crystal starts laughing as she looks at the disaster in the kitchen.

“Don’t laugh!” Gigi protests.

“It’s fine.” Crystal walks toward Gigi, boxing her in against the counter. “I’m not hungry for food anyways,” Crystal whispers, lips brushing against Gigi’s ear. Gigi shivers as Crystal pulls back and looks at her with heat in her eyes. Gigi leans forward, kissing Crystal before letting her lead her back to the bedroom.

~~~

“Happy birthday,” Gigi whispers to Crystal after they wake up for the second time that day.

“Thank you!” Crystal answers with a gorgeous smile.

“Ok, time to open your present!” Gigi gets up to grab the gift from where she’s kept it hidden. She all but shoves it into Crystal’s face, because she’s really excited to see her reaction. 

Crystal carefully opens the package and Gigi barely resists telling her to hurry up. She finally gets it open and sees what’s inside.

“Oh my god, Gigi, this is so awesome! These are great! Thank you so much!” Crystal does not sound as excited as she should be about One Direction tickets. The girl has a One Direction tattoo for god’s sake. She should be jumping around screaming excitedly or crying. Or both.

“Did you know what it was?” Gigi accuses her.

“No! It’s a surprise! A great surprise!” Crystal is an awful liar and Gigi can see right through it.

“No fair! How did you know?”

“I, um, saw your email confirmation when you left your computer out the other day,” Crystal admits. “But I really am so excited about this, Gigi! This is such a thoughtful amazing present and I love them! I really do! You should’ve seen me when I saw that email,” she laughs.

“Well, yeah, that was the point of giving them to you. So I could see your reaction.” Gigi tries not to be upset. She knows Crystal is happy and loves them, she just wishes she could’ve been there when she found out.

“I’m sorry.” Crystal reaches out and squeezes Gigi’s hand.

“No, don’t apologize. I’m being a drama queen. I’m just glad you like them!” It’s true and Gigi doesn’t want Crystal to feel bad on her birthday.

“I love them,” Crystal assures her, and Gigi knows she’s telling the truth about that.

~~~

Later that night they get ready to go to dinner at Crystal’s favorite restaurant, and then they’ll meet their friends at their favorite bar to celebrate together. 

“You look beautiful,” Gigi has to tell Crystal when she sees her after she’s finished getting ready. 

“Thank you.” Crystal’s smile makes her even more beautiful and Gigi just has to kiss her. She pulls back before they can get carried away. She doesn’t want them to be late for their reservation.

Crystal sings along to One Direction in the car on the way there, and Gigi can’t wait to see her at the concert. She thinks that will more than make up for the fact that the surprise about the tickets was ruined.

When they pull up to the restaurant there are fire trucks parked in the street out front.

“What the hell?” Gigi wonders out loud. She parks and gets out to see what’s going on as Crystal waits in the car.

“There was a kitchen fire and they’re closed,” Gigi tells Crystal when she gets back in the car. She really can’t believe how awful the day is going. All of her plans have been majorly screwed up and now Crystal can’t eat at her favorite restaurant. “I’m sorry Crystal.”

“You know what I kind of really want right now?” Crystal doesn’t seem as upset as Gigi is, so she tries to keep calm.

“What?”

“McDonald’s chicken nuggets.”

So they end up at McDonald’s for Crystal’s birthday dinner. They’re both majorly overdressed for McDonald’s and people keep looking at them weirdly, but Crystal claims to be enjoying her nuggets so Gigi’s alright with it.

They finish their meal and leave to head to the bar to meet their friends to celebrate Crystal’s birthday with them. And because the universe somehow doesn’t think enough has gone wrong already, they get a flat tire.

“Fucking piece of shit!” Gigi yells when she pulls over, getting out of the car to see the tire that’s as flat as a pancake. She kicks it for good measure. She has no idea how to change a tire.

Crystal gets out of the car and walks around to where Gigi is seconds away from crying. She tries to pull it together for her girlfriend’s sake.

“Pop the trunk,” Crystal tells her before she can say anything. Gigi does and watches in amazement as Crystal changes the tire, making it look effortless, and like the hottest thing in the world.

“Let’s go,” she says as she finishes up, getting everything put away, and drops a quick kiss on Gigi’s lips before she gets back in the passenger seat.

They finally make it to the bar, and they have a great time drinking, dancing, and hanging out with their friends. Finally, something that’s not a complete disaster, Gigi thinks. She watches Crystal as she dances with a look of pure happiness on her face, and she’s more grateful than ever that she gets to call Crystal her girlfriend.

They stay until the bar closes and they make it home, thankfully without another mishap.

“I’m sorry your birthday was so awful,” Gigi says as they’re getting ready for bed. She had tried to make it perfect, but it just was not.

“What are you talking about? This is the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Crystal replies.

“You don’t have to lie to me to try to make me feel better.”

“I’m not lying. I got to spend my birthday with you.” Crystal moves to stand in front of Gigi, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “That makes it the best one I’ve ever had.” The smile on Crystal’s face is blinding and Gigi can tell that she is one hundred percent telling the truth.

“You’re so lame,” Gigi jokes.

“Don’t call me lame! It’s my birthday! You have to be nice to me!” Crystal protests.

“I’m prepared to be very nice to you.” Gigi kisses her and thinks maybe it wasn’t such a bad day after all.


End file.
